Winter in Minecraftia (A Minecraft Story)
by QueenCollie
Summary: It's winter in Minecraftia, and the Mob Allies tell their short stories in the house. Join the Mobs as they tell their short stories, all about Christmas, or even Winter!
1. The Beginning-Blizzard's Story

**Note: I don't own Minecraft. I only own my OC's Kio, Boomer, Ozzy, Wolfe, Shroom, Wooly, Blizzard, and Dodger. Anyways, enjoy the story!**

_Minecraftia, Morning.._

It is the month of December where Christmas is underway. The morning has risen up, and snow has fallen. The Villagers had came outside, with their winter coats on. Along with the other small villagers, the mob allies came outside. There is a Polar Bear, a Creeper, an Enderman, A Mooshroom, an Ocelot, a Wolf, a Sheep, and a Kangaroo. The mob allies spoke about the snowy weather in the Minecraftian village.

"It's such a cold day, isn't it.." Wolfe said.

"Yesss. I alwaysss remember the coldessst daysss. One time, the sssnow looksss a bit higher than before.." Boomer replied.

"Polar bears love the snow! Don't you think?" Blizzard asked.

"Of course they do!" Wolfe replied.

"Well, mates.. What should we do?" Dodger asked.

"Maybe make a snowman?" Ozzy asked.

"Yep! Build a snowman can be a good idea!" Wolfe replied.

Blizzard rolled two blocks of snow, and placed it on top of each snow block.

"Now, we need the head. The head for the snowman." Blizzard informed.

Boomer had a carved pumpkin in both hands, causing the rest in shock.

"Boomer! Wait!" Blizzard shook.

Boomer placed the pumpkin on top of the snow block, causing a new creature to be formed.

"Boomer! What did you do!?" Ozzy growled.

"I jussst wanna add a pumpkin for the head.." Boomer replied.

A snow golem is revealed, leaving the rest of the allies in shock.

"Is that..a snow golem?" Ozzy gasped.

The snow golem didn't answer as it shook, about to throw a snowball at Boomer, along with Kio.

"Mr. Snow Golem! Don't!" Shroom shook.

The mooshroom stopped the snow creature from throwing snowballs at Kio and Boomer.

"Alright.. Let's just go inside and.. Tell stories.." Ozzy shook.

They all went inside the house, and sat down on the carpeted floor.

"Now, which story do you want to tell?" Wolfe asked.

"Here's my story! It's called, the Snow Bear.." Blizzard replied.

_The Snow Bear:_

_Snow Biome, Evening.._

It was almost Sunset, time for dinner for the Polar Bears. A Polar Bear walked onto the snowy ground, and watched the sun set.

"A sun setting, nice for nightime.." The Polar Bear said.

The Polar Bear had nothing to do, just eat fish. Until, he had an idea. He rolled three blocks of snow, and placed them onto each block, and added rocks for eyes. He formed another piece of snow, and placed it onto the head for the muzzle.

"There! Now it needs a nose.." The Polar Bear replied.

The Polar Bear needed something for the nose of his snow-bear. Finally, he had an idea. He ran across the bushes, and picked a berry. The bear went back to is snow creation, and placed the berry onto the muzzle. Finally, his snow-bear is complete.

"Guys! Look at my snow-bear!" The Polar Bear cried.

Other Polar Bears went towards him, and shook as they saw his masterpiece. It was the best snow-bear he had ever created in his life. The other bears have cheered for his great work, and went back to their igloos.

_The End.._

_Normal View:_

"Wow! Blizzard, your story is great!" Ozzy shook.

The mob allies clapped in cheer in front of Blizzard, leaving the bear proud.

"What's your story, Wooly?" Wolfe asked?

"I got one! It's called, Wooly the Red-Nosed Sheep!" Wooly replied.

"Hmmm.. Seems a bit silly, but go ahead!" Wolfe said, smiling.

_End of Act 1.._


	2. Wooly's Story

_Wooly's Story: Wooly the Red-Nose Sheep:_

_Minecraftia, Morning.._

It was a calm and snowy morning as the Sheep are walking. Mostly for the newest member of the team. However, it may be a rare thing for the black sheep.

"Welcome to the team, Wooly.." Steve said to Wooly.

The lamb bleated in cheer as Steve spoke to him.

"Thanks, Steve. Wooly is our little bundle of joy.." The Grey sheep nodded.

But, it was found in a rare condition. Not just like one, the lamb had a red glowing nose!

"Oh! Looks like Wooly had a red glowing nose!" Steve shook.

"Can this be?" The Grey sheep asked.

"I am sure about that.." Steve replied.

The black lamb had a red glowing nose, a rare condition for a sheep.. The black sheep knew an exact idea for his son..

_Months later…_

The black lamb is seen with a false nose on his face, to prevent his real nose from glowing in a red color. The brown sheep walked towards the black lamb. It was Coach Cedar, the brown sheep.

"Hello, Wooly. You must be the black lamb. Right?" Cedar asked.

"Yes, Coach.." Wooly replied.

"Alright! The sheep games has started! Everyone go towards me!" Cedar yelled.

The lambs went towards Coach Cedar, along with Wooly.

"Alright. The first game of the day is the race. Whoever goes towards the checkered line first, wins. The rest of you need to go next to each other while standing onto this red line on the ground." Cedar said.

The lambs went onto the red line, along with Wooly.

"Ready...Set...Go!" Cedar yelled.

The lambs went off running, while Coach Cedar is around. Wooly ran just a bit faster than the others. As Wooly ran onto the checkered line, the rest went onto the checkered line also. Coach Cedar ran towards them and spoke.

"Great job, guys! Wooly, you earned 1st Place! The rest, you earned 2nd Place! And for some of the rest of you, you earned 3rd Place. But, don't worry! Practice makes perfect!" Cedar cheered.

As Cedar congratulated the rest of his class, Wooly's false nose came off, revealing a red and shiny look on his real nose. The class and Coach Cedar were left in shock as Wooly had a red glowing nose.

"Is that a. Red nose!?" The lamb asked.

"Hey look! It's the Ruby-nosed lamb!" The second lamb growled.

Wooly was left in shock. The other lambs of Cedar's class were calling him names. Then, Coach Cedar spoke.

"My! What a red shiny nose you have!" Cedar shook.

Wooly ran off, crying. Cedar then picked up the false nose off the ground.

"Wait! Wooly!" Cedar shook.

Wooly went back to his den. Cedar felt really bad for him, and spoke to the class.

"Alright! Class, that's enough!" Cedar said.

The lambs stopped talking, and stood up.

"Alright, let's go back inside.. It's getting cold out there.." Cedar then replied.

Cedar and the rest of his class went back inside while Wooly was back inside his den.

"Wooly, what happened?" The Grey sheep asked.

"The other lambs called me names while my red nose is still there.." Wooly cried.

"Don't worry, Wooly. Everything will be fine.." The Grey sheep cooed, calming Wooly down.

_Years later.._

Steve prepared for his sleigh, preparing for Christmas Day. The rest of his Rein-Sheep are all ready to pull Santa Steve's sleigh. But, the snowy weather being too harsh caused Steve for help.

"Wooly! I need you help!" Steve cried.

Wooly ran towards Steve, and spoke.

"What is it, Santa Steve?" Wooly asked.

"I need you to pull my sleigh. The blizzard has been so harsh, I need you to help me out!" Steve cried.

"Got it!" Wooly said, bravely.

Steve need help Wooly to pull his sleigh. But due to his shiny red glowing nose, Wooly is able to pull his sleigh for Steve. Steve got onto his sleigh, and spoke.

"Now, Cedar! Now, Nutmeg! Now, Chestnut and Cloudy! On, Snowy! On Blitz! On, Storm and Lightning, and Wooly!" Steve spoke.

The 9 Rein-Sheep flew to pull Steve's sleigh, and when they all flew, Wooly is the only sheep to pull Steve's sleigh. Wooly's glowing nose helped Steve during a foggy Christmas night. The other Sheep shouted in cheer and happiness, Wooly is the Red-Nosed Sheep of glee!

_The End.._

_Normal View:_

"Wow! Wooly, your story sounds really sweet and calm! Mostly for a great time for Christmas!" Ozzy cheered.

"Now, which one of you guys want to tell a story next?" Wolfe asked.

"I got one! It's called, how the Enderman Stole Christmas! It's referred to How the Grinch Stole Christmas.." Kio replied.

"Alright! Go for it!" Wolfe replied.

_End of Act 2.._


	3. Kio's Story

_Kio's Story: How the Enderman Stole Christmas:_

It was almost time for Christmas, and the Villagers are ready for Christmas day. The Villagers are singing their Carols, and making Cookies for Santa, while the others went outside to play. Snow Golems are built, and Lanterns are turned off during the day. The bell is ready for Christmas day, ready to be heard. One of the greatest enemies is the Enderman. The only mob that had a plan to steal the Villagers's joy and glee. The Enderman had a plot to steal Christmas, silencing the Villagers' happiness.. One day, the Enderman became grumpy, and mostly hated the event of December, Christmas.

"A grumpy day…" The Enderman said to himself.

But then, the Enderman had an idea. A very, terrible, horrible idea.. The Enderman took his pet Wolf into his living room, and dressed him up as a reindeer.

"Alright, Wolf. I will let you guide my Sleigh tonight. For a plan, I will steal Christmas, and silence Minecraftia's Joy!" The Enderman growled.

The Enderman sewed up red and white fabric to make a Santa costume. The Wolf watched as the hostile mob sewed the fabrics together to make a Santa costume.

"Okay, gotta add the last piece.. Viola!" The Enderman said.

The Enderman has finished making a Santa costume for his plan. It was a very horrible plan for the Enderman, and when the night arrives, it is time for the Enderman to steal all of the Villagers' joy and glee for the spirit.

"Now, we must go outside, and I want you to guide my sleigh tonight.." The Enderman said to his Wolf.

The Enderman and his pet both went outside to get the sleigh out. Once the sled is out onto the snowy ground, the Wolf is ready to pull the Enderman's sleigh.

"Hmmm.. Not enough.. We need.. AHA!" The Enderman said.

The Enderman brought a horse, and buckled it up. Along with his wolf, the Enderman is ready to steal Christmas, like the Grinch.

"Alright, guys! GO!" The Enderman roared.

The wolf and the horse both pulled the sled, while the Enderman rode onto the wooden vehicle. They are about to arrive at the first Village house, as the first one was his first task to be done.

"Alright.. First house ready.." The Enderman growled.

The Enderman entered the house from the chimney, and puts the tree and the presents inside the bag, putting it onto the sled. The first house is done, and the second is ready.

"1 down.. About a dozen more to go.." The Enderman growled.

Minecraftia's Village has at least 7 houses. But not just a few, dozens of them.. When the Enderman entered the house, he went to the fridge, stealing the Rabbit Stew and the Cake.. Beetroot Stew, and the Cookies that are baked. Pumpkin Pie and the Fruitcake nearby.. Diamonds, Emeralds, and Lapis.. The nonsense that caused by this.. 6 houses are down, while the bell can be found..

"My mission is almost complete.." The Enderman said.

Once the mission is almost complete, the Enderman went inside the last house. The house upstairs is full of baby Villagers, resting until dawn. The Enderman took the presents inside the bag, and once he tried to take the tree, one Villager came inside.

"What are you doing, Mr. Enderman?" The baby Villager asked.

It was a small Villager, with white clothing.. Similar to the librarian Villager back in the days of Minecraftia.. The Enderman spoke to the little Villager.

"Oh, don't worry little guy.. I am going back to the workshop to fix the tree.." The Enderman lied.

Then, he took the little Villager to bed, after giving him a glass of water. Once the Villager is in bed, the Enderman took the tree inside the bag, and went outside to put it on his sleigh.

"Our mission is complete.." The Enderman said, menacly.

The Enderman and his animal pals went back to his cave, once the dawn arrives. One Villager got up, and their tree is gone.

"Where's our Christmas tree?" The Villager asked.

The Enderman had stolen Christmas and silenced the who Village's joy. But the Villagers had an idea. A very amazing, and caring idea. One small Villager sang, and the others followed the notes of each song, leaving the Enderman's heart grow. The Enderman felt really bad for the Villagers for stealing Minecraftia's glee of the Christmas spirit. Once the Enderman's heart grew, he had an idea. Not just a bad idea, a very, very good idea.. The Enderman leaded his pets back to the village with their tied up gifts and the trees, as the Villagers watched in glee.

"Hey! It's the Enderman!" The Villager shook.

Once the Enderman got off his sleigh, he spoke.

"I just wanna say that I'm sorry for stealing Christmas.. I-I knew it was a bad idea, but.. I just wanna say.. I'm sorry for stealing Christmas from you Villagers.. Especially the little ones.. I'm sorry.." The Enderman sighed.

Once the Villagers accepted the Enderman's apology, they all placed their trees and their gifts back inside the house, and sing a carol, along with the Enderman.

_The End.._

_Normal View:_

"Kio, your story is really great and perfect! It's like The Grinch by Dr. Suess, but in Minecraft!" Blizzard replied.

The Mob Allies all turned to Blizzard.

"What?" Blizzard asked.

"Alright, Boomer.. What's your story?"

"Um… I couldn't think of a good one.." Boomer sighed.

"Oh, you don't have one? I'm sorry.. Now, who's gonna tell me a short story?" Wolfe replied.

"Oh! Oh! I got one! It's called Christmas in Australia!" Dodger replied.

"Nice one! Go for it!" Wolfe replied.

Dodger cleared his throat before he told the story.

_End of Act 3.._


	4. Dodger's Story

_Dodger's Story: Christmas in Australia:_

_That Morning.._

It was Christmas Morning in Australia. Kangaroos are hopping, birds are chirping, and the flowers are blooming. The Australian Alps are snowing, covered in snow. One event took place in Australia during Christmas, is the Carol of the Candlelight. Or also known as Carols of the Candlelight. It's the time of the Christmas Spirit in Australia! One day, the Kangaroos are ready for the Christmas Spirit tonight. One event for the Kangaroos is the Flower Night.

"I really love Christmas.." Ruby said.

Ruby is the Kangaroo who loves Christmas alot. Her other friends are into the Christmas spirit as well. One thing about the Kangaroos' event in the rockies, is the Flowers. Ruby checked the flowers, and shook as she found the golden flower.

"Guys! Look!" Ruby shouted.

Her friends hooped towards her, and looked at the golden flower. This flower caused them to be left in shock, which is commonly rare in the rockies of Alice Springs, Australia.

"Is that..the Golden flower?" The first Kangaroo added.

"We gotta save it for tonight!" Ruby said.

The Kangaroos hopped back to their homes, while the golden flower is still around. The golden flower is the most important plant for the event. The Flower's Night is an important event for the Kangaroos. The event where the Kangaroos place the flowers onto a Kangaroo statue next to each flower.

_That Night.._

The golden flower still shone as Ruby hopped towards it. It was time for the golden flower to be placed near the statue. During Christmas day, the Kangaroos place their flowers near a Kangaroo statue during the night. It was most important for Ruby. Once the other Kangaroos hopped towards the statue, they placed flowers near the rocky figure. It was time for her to place the golden flower near the statue. When Ruby hopped towards the statue, one Kangaroo turned to her.

"What kind of flower are you placing?" The Kangaroo asked.

"A golden flower. This flower is the most important plant for me. Once this last flower is placed, we all shout for cheer and glee." Ruby added.

Ruby placed the golden flower near the statue, and once the last flower is placed near the figure, all of the Kangaroos cheered with glee. It was the most important and calm event for the Kangaroos during Christmas Day. After the event takes place, all the flowers are grown back. Ruby is the main Kangaroo of her group. And before the flower was placed, the golden flower is rare in Alice Springs, not often grown once every flower is all the way grown after the events. After the events of The Flower's Nights, all of the flowers are grown back.. Ruby felt really proud about the flower, but felt in shock when she first saw it. Once dawn arrives, all flowers grow back, and more flowers arrive soon.

_The End.._

_Normal View:_

"Great job, Dodger! The golden flower seems pretty rare, which I've never heard before!" Wolfe shook.

"Hey! I've never heard of the golden flower before!" Ozzy replied.

"So this is what Kangaroos do during Christmas night.." Blizzard said.

"This is what they do.." Dodger replied.

"Alright, Ozzy. Wanna tell me a short story?" Wolfe asked.

"Sure thing. It's called a Villager's Christmas.." Ozzy said before telling the story.

Ozzy cleared his throat before telling the story.

_End of Act 4.._

_**Alternative Story Title: The Golden Flower**_

**Note: The Flowers of the Night event is based off of my AU.. Anyways, Ozzy is going to tell his story next! I wonder what's it all about! :)**


	5. Ozzy's Story-The End

_Ozzy's Story: A Villager's Christmas:_

It is Christmas morning for the Villagers in Minecraftia, and one Villager is ready to open his presents. It was a small Villager, who cares all about Christmas.

"Ready to open your presents, kiddo?" The Villager asked.

The small Villager is ready to open his presents as his father gave him his first present. The small Villager opened his first present, and it was a teddy bear, with a red/green vest, green buttons for eyes, and a red nose.

"Thank you, Father!" The small Villager cheered.

He opened his next present, and it was a new vest. A new vest just for him as he cheered in glee.

"Thanks! Just what I wanted!" The small Villager cheered.

Once his presents are opened, it was everything he wanted. The small villager sighed in glee as Christmas day has arrived. He hugged his parents for the presents, but now it's the Father's turn. When the Father opened his present, it was an anvil. The small Villager's father was a blacksmith back in the days. It was the only anvil he wanted.

"Just what I wanted.. Thank you.." The Villager hummed, hugging the Mother.

Once they went outside, they all saw the snow falling. The small Villager fell onto the snow, making a snow angel. Once the snow angel is done, his parents looked at his snow angel, and smiled.

"Good job, son.." His Mother sighed.

"Thanks, Mother!" The small Villager cheered.

It was almost time for Christmas breakfast. Once they went inside, they all prepared for breakfast before some Villagers went inside.

"Hello! Just in time for breakfast!" The Villager said.

"Hello!" Villager #6 said, hugging the other Villagers.

Some of his Villager friends came inside for breakfast, and once breakfast is made, they all sat down.

"This Christmas year, I would like to thank you everyone for the best gifts, and the snowy year. The best Christmas year is wonderful for Minecraftia.." The Villager said.

It has been a wonderful year in Minecraftia. For the Villagers, for the snow, and mostly, for the Christmas year. Once this morning, the Villagers all had their breakfast on a Christmas morning..

_The End.._

_Normal View:_

"Wow, Ozzy! Quite short, but really sweet and cute as well! Well done, Ozzy!" Wolfe cheered.

The Villager opened the door, and spoke.

"Hey! Wanna build a snowman with us?" The Villager asked.

"Of course! C'mon guys!" Wolfe replied.

"But, what about your story?" Ozzy asked.

"I think we should do a snowman build for now. Let's continue once we are done.." Wolfe replied.

Wolfe and the rest of his friends went outside to build a snowman with the other Villagers. One Villager gave the allies' presents from the Villagers.

"Hmm.. I wonder what's inside.." Wolfe said.

Wolfe opened the present, and it is a shiny red new collar, just for him. Wolfe sighed in glee as he puts on his new collar.

"I love it, guys.. Thank you.." Wolfe said to the Villagers.

The Villagers nodded. Dodger once got a brand new bandanna, while Blizzard got a plush fish. Ozzy got a new fishing pole, while Kio got a new small Enderman statue, just for him. Shroom also got a new stuffed animal, that is just like him. Wooly received a new bell for his collar, and Boomer got a new scarf.

"A ssscarf for me?" Boomer shook.

"Yep! Just for you!" The Villager replied.

Once they are done building their snowmen, they all went inside to hear Shroom's story.

_Later.._

"Shroom, that was the sweetest story I've ever heard!" Ozzy shook.

"It's so calm and well done! Great job Shroom!" Wolfe replied.

"So, Wolfe. How was your new collar?" Kio asked.

"Pretty cool! I really love how it came out! Much shinier than my old one.." Wolfe replied.

"Are you gonna keep your old one?" Kio asked.

"Yeah, I'll keep my old one. For now, I'll get to wear this new collar.." Wolfe said.

Wolfe and his friends all had a great Christmas Eve. Telling stories, and building snowmen. Wolfe and his friends receiving brand new gifts from the Villagers is a caring thing for the day of Giving.. Once a perfect and snowy year..

_The End.._

**I was gonna add Shroom's story, but was too excited so I decided to finish the story before Christmas day.. XDD Anyways, I hope you guys have a great Christmas Day, and have a Merry Christmas! :)**


End file.
